This invention relates to the field of charcoal briquets for use in home barbequing and the like, and particularly to an improved shape for the briquet, package for the briquet, and method of burning the briquets in home barbequing.
Charcoal briquets are widely used by consumers in cooking and barbequing in outdoor grills, grates, and other locations. Conventional charcoal briquets are pillow-shaped and sold in multi-pound paper bag containers. The briquets are contained somewhat loosely in the paper bag container. Because of the random loose pack, abrasion between adjacent briquets in the bag is common, creating dust which often leaks out of the bag. Thus, a dusty, messy environment is created in shipping and retailing these packages. Additionally, the bags themselves are not a convenient shape for stacking or palletizing. This makes the products difficult to handle in shipping and also in retailing. The bags often weigh 5, 8, 10, 15, and 20 pounds. Because of their shape and charcoal dusty condition, they are inconvenient for consumers to handle when shopping, transporting, or storing.
Charcoal briquets are mainly used to prepare barbequed or grilled food items. One mechanism of use is to pile charcoal briquets in the center of a grill, apply an ignition fluid to the piled briquets, and ignite the ignition fluid. An ignition fluid is required, as conventional charcoal briquets are slow to ignite. The burn time of the ignition fluid ignites the surface of the charcoal briquets in the pile. After a sufficient burn time, the charcoal briquets in the pile are ignited. This becomes apparent to the user when a gray ash layer forms on the surface of the briquets. When the ash layer is observed, the briquets are spread out in the grill bottom and are ready for use in cooking.
Charcoal briquets are conventionally fabricated from base fuels such as charred wood, coal, charred agricultural waste, and similar products. Conventional briquets also use a binder which can be a vegetable starch or other conventional binder material. Some conventional charcoal briquets also include ignition aids which are materials which ignite more quickly than the base fuel and help in ignition of the charcoal briquet. This invention is not concerned with the composition of the charcoal briquet, but rather the shape and packaging of the charcoal briquet that is useable with any charcoal briquet materials and composition. Conventional materials and compositions are well known in the art and described in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,656 to Burke, et al.
While charcoal briquets are widely used for cooking on grills and in barbeque pits, numerous problems exist with this fuel source. Conventional charcoal briquets are often hard to ignite and require the use of an auxiliary ignition fluid. Charcoal briquets are conventionally marketed in large bags which are difficult to handle in shipping, retailing and by the consumer. Such bags are not easily stacked, and cannot be conveniently displayed in an upright position in retail stores. Conventional charcoal briquets are normally packaged in large bags, from which a consumer must pour out the desired amount, measuring informally and often using less or more than is appropriate for the meal to be cooked. The remaining charcoal briquets in the bag must be stored in an open bag, which is messy, and often leaks carbon dust. The burn characteristics of conventional charcoal are also less than ideal with too much time being spent in the ignition phase prior to the cooking phase in which food is actually cooked over the ignited briquets.